Wiwat, Doofania!/scenariusz
W pralni przypadkowo zamieniają ze sobą ubrania Fretki i Vanessy. Dundersztyc buduje własny kraj-wyspę: Doofanię, Vanessa zaś próbuje za wszelką cenę pokazać to mamie. W wyniku nieporozumienia Fineasz myśli, że Izabela nie widziała nigdy tęczy - postanawia zatem, że zbudują maszynę do jej stworzenia. Pepe przez kołnierz od weterynarza nie może wejść do kryjówki, a co za tym idzie - dotrzeć do Dundersztyca i powstrzymać go od niecnych planów. Wiwat Doofania! Oto jest Spółka Zło Dundersztyca! Dundersztyc: Norm, czytałeś to? Mój brat Roger został wybrany na burmistrza, niemożliwe! Uczciwy i szanowany obywatel... Fee! Zaostrzy prawo... Ech! Od dziś w Okręgu Trzech Stanów dla nas dwóch nie ma miejsca! Hm... Norm, już wiem, co będziemy dzisiaj robić! (Kuchnia Flynn-Fletcherów) Izabela: Cześć Fineasz, jecie śniadanie? Fineasz: Płatki tęczowo-owocowe, chcesz? Izabela: Nie, dziękuję. Już jadłam śniadanie. (Przygląda się opakowaniu płatków.) Szkoda, że nigdy nie widziałam tego cudu natury... Fineasz: Nie widziałaś? Izabela: Nie, złośliwość losu. Fineasz: Ferb, już wiem co będziemy dzisiaj robić! Linda: Cześć, chłopcy. Fineasz: Cześć mamo, to antena satelitarna? Linda: Nie, to kołnierz ochronny. Weterynarz powiedział, że Pepe ma go nosić do końca dnia. (Pepe terkocze.) Nadal nie wiem, jak mógł się tak sam podrapać. (Podczas r''etrospekcji Pepe Dundersztyc i Pepe są na krawędzi budynku. Podczas bitwy mężczyzna nagle popycha parasolem w Agenta.) '''Dundersztyc': Aha! (Pepe traci równowagę i wpada do fabryki papieru ściernego, gdzie zostaje zniszczone jego futro.) (Koniec retrospekcji) Fineasz: Dla mnie wygląda super. Linda: To się w modzie nazywa śmiały trend. Fineasz: A propo śmiałych trendów, czy widziałaś może dzisiaj Fretkę? (Scena przenosi się do salonu.) Fretka: ( Jest w ubraniach Vanessy.) Mamo! To kompletna katastrofa! Linda: Co się stało? Fretka: W pralni ktoś zamienił moje ciuchy na to coś, wyglądam co najmniej jak jakiś świr, albo odludek. Fineasz: Ciekawe, kto dostał ubranie Fretki. (W pokoju Vanessy) Vanessa: (Rozmawia przez telefon w ubraniu Fretki.) Sama nie mogę uwierzyć, wyglądam jak chodzący batonik. W końcu ilu szalonych naukowców ma córki, które są... (Słychać wiercenie.) Poczekaj chwilę, nie słyszę własnych myśli. Dundersztyc: (Chichocząc nuci) Norm: Cześć, co robisz? Dundersztyc: Co robię? a niby na co to wygląda? Buduję imperium zła, moją własną fortecę do złotwórstwa Norm: Nie jesteś trochę za stary na modelarstwo? Dundersztyc: Nie, w cale nie jestem. Cicho. Vanessa: Tato, powtarzałam Ci setki razy, że... (Ponowne wiercenie) Norm: Nie zapomnij, w piątek będzie ciasto. Vanessa: Później zadzwonię. (Zamyka telefon) Co ty u licha tu wyrabiasz? Dundersztyc: O, Vanessa! Wyglądasz bardzo... Z resztą nieważne. Tam, dokąd jedziemy, będziesz mogła się codziennie przebierać za klowna. Vanessa: A co myślałeś mówiąc "tam, dokąd jedziemy"? Dundersztyc: Przenosimy się, do dryfującego państwa-miasta, państwa stworzonego przez najwspanialszy umysł naszych czasów, mnie. Pomagał mi Norm. Norm: Wiercę dziurę. Dundersztyc: Moje państwo to... Doofania! I żaden brat, nie będzie w stanie mnie tam oczerniać, o nie, to ja i tylko ja będę władcą mojego kochanego imperium. Vanessa: Budujesz sobie imperium zła? Dundersztyc: Owszem, będzie bardzo złe. Vanessa: I zrobiłeś jego dmuchany model? Dundersztyc: Zgadza się, bo widzisz ja... miałem jedną dobrą... dętkę. Vanessa: Tato, czy wiesz, co to oznacza? Dundersztyc: Że, za więzimy nasze córko-ojcowskie więzły, o czym zawsze marzyłaś? Vanessa: Nie, to oznacza, że wreszcie będę mieć dowód, ha! No to teraz wpadłeś! Skończony! Vanessa: Powiem wszystko mamie! Dundersztyc: Świetnie, czyli co? Vanessa: (Dzwoni do niej) Mamo, musisz szybko przyjechać, mam dowody, że tata jest zły. Charlene: Vanesso, skarbie, właśnie robią mi... masaż, zapomniałaś? Vanessa: Nie, ale... Charlene: Córeczko, daj wreszcie spokój swojemu ojczulkowi, bądź wyrozumiała. Nie długo do Ciebie przyjadę. O, pora na okłady z morskich traw. Pa córciu! (Flynn-Fletcherów dom; w ogródku) Fineasz: Czy wszystko przygotowane? (Ferb podnosi kciuk do góry) Fineasz: Świetnie, teraz... Ej, gdzie jest Pepe? (Pepe próbuje wejść do sekretnego wejścia, ale nie może tego zrobić przez obrożę.) (Scena w kryjówce) Monogram: Agencie P, agencie P, halo agencie P, agencie P, czy on na pewno wie o dzisiejszej porannej odprawie? Carl: Wczoraj mu przypominałem. Monogram: A, że wysłaliśmy mu e-mail? Carl: Tak sadzę, zaraz sprawdzę. Monogram (zaczyna śpiewać) do-re-mi-fa-sol-lalala (Odchrząkuje) do-re-mi-fa-sola (Ponownie ogródek) Izabela: Cześć Fineasz, co dziś robisz? Fineasz: Pamiętasz, jak rano mówiłaś, że nigdy nie widziałaś tęczy? Izabela: Tak, chociaż właściwie... Fineasz: Patrz na to, to Tęczo wystrzeliwator! Izabela: To miło z twojej strony, ale... Fineasz: Jest zasilany, wszystkimi znanymi płatkami tęczowo-owocowymi Izabela: Nie zrozumiałeś, ja... Fineasz: Wkrótce niebo nad okręgiem wszystkich Trzech Stanów przetnie wielka kolorowa tęcza. No wiesz, taki przynajmniej jest plan. (Przed sklepem) Linda: Córeczko, czy mogłabyś przytrzymać mi drzwi? Muszę oddać tę dziwną kosiarkę, którą kupił ojciec. Fretka: (Złości się) Nikt nie może mnie zobaczyć w tym ubraniu. Linda: Ty śmiesznie wyglądasz? To ja wchodzę z jelonkiem do sklepu z kosiarkami. Fretka: W porządku, ale zaczekam w samochodzie. Mindy: Fretka, od kiedy lubisz gotyk? Fretka: Co? Ja nie... Mindy: I poszło. O, już 50 odpowiedzi. (Dzwoni komórka Fretki) Fretka: Halo? Stefa: Fretka? Przeszłaś na gotyk? Czemu nic nie mówiłaś? (W porcie) Dundersztyc: Wiesz Norm, muszę ci zwrócić honor, pod nadzorem mojego geniuszu, odwaliłeś wielki kawał dobrej roboty. Norm: Prosimy o podejście do kasy. Dundersztyc: Mam wrażenie, że czegoś brakuje... Już wiem, Pepe pana Dziobaka! (W ogródku; Pepe nadal próbuje wejść do kryjówki) (Scena ponownie w porcie) Dundersztyc: Czemu go nie ma? Mam nadzieję, że spotkało go jakieś nieszczęście. (Pauza) Norm: Czy mam kogoś przytulić? Dundersztyc: Oczywiście, że nie, ty zardzewiały deklu, rusz tą dźwignią! Vanessa: (Rozmawia przez telefon) Mamo! jestem w porcie, musisz tu przyjechać jak najszybciej. Charlene: (stłumiony głos) Dobrze skarbie, czekajcie na mnie. Vanessa: Spotkamy się gdzie? Charlene: Na mnie. Vanessa: Promie? Charlene: Mnie Vanessa: W pie? Charlene: Tak, w pie Vanessa: (Zmieszana) Dobrze... Więc widzimy się na w pie. Dundersztyc: Witaj Vanesso, i co ty na to? Moje własne państwo, he? Norm: Do prawdy, uroczo pan mieszka. Dundersztyc: Tak, tak, też tak uważam. (Przed innym sklepem) Fretka: Tym razem nie wysiadam, żeby nikt mnie nie zobaczył. Linda: Dobrze, jak sobie chcesz. Fretka: (Wystraszona) O nie, mama zaraz dostanie mandat (Wkłada monetę do parkometru) To dopiero by był wstyd. Jeremiasz: Jejciu, Fretka, przystąpiłaś do gotów? Fretka: Yyy, ja nie noszę takich rzeczy, to znaczy zgadza się, mam go teraz na sobie, ale nie jestem do tego jakoś przywiązana, zazwyczaj ubieram się zupełnie inaczej, w zasadzie powinnam to zdjąć, nie, nie chcę tego teraz zdejmować, chciałam tylko moje ubranie, ale ja... to wielka pomyłka, zamiana w pralni, kosiarka w kształcie jelenia. (Ciężko oddycha) Podoba Ci się? (W porcie) Dundersztyc: W porządku Norm, pora na hymn. (Piosenka Wiwat Doofania!) Pośród wód zatok trzech pływa miasto, W którym mieszkać chcę tylko ja! I ja! To cud, bez wad! Wstępu tu nie ma brat! Jest dokładnie takie jak w moich snach! Wiwat Doofania! Każdy dom jest jak maszt! Flagę zdobi moja twarz! Oto moje miasto pośród wód. Z dala od ulicznych kwest, głupiego brata, mojej ex! Więc panuje tutaj pełen luz! Wiwat Doofania! Dundersztyc: Ech! Nie masz wrażenia, że za szybko się kończy? Poprawię to! (Klakson) Vanessa: Super! Mama przyjechała, mamo czemu tak długo? Charlene: Przecież ci mówiłam, że spotkamy się na FPIE, frachtowcowym porcie awaryjnym Vanessa: Dobra, nieważne, ale tata z Normem zbudowali pływające miasto, chodźmy! (W ogródku) Fineasz: A więc Izabelo, twoja pierwsza tęcza w życiu. Izabela: Ale, Fineasz powtarzam ci znów, że... Fineasz: O nie, jeszcze zdarzysz nam podziękować. Szkoda, że Pepe nie może tego zobaczyć. (Pepe ironicznie uderza kołnierzem w dom) Fineasz: Ferb, zasilanie! Izabelo, zsypuj płatki. (Tymczasem...) Rybacy: (Zauważają tęczę) Oh! Wow! (Jeden z nich, zarzuca wędkę i przypadkowo zahacza w dętkę Dundersztyca ) O? Dundersztyc: Jak ty to widzisz, Norm? Vanessa: Widzisz? Miałam rację, no sama zobacz. Charlene: Rzeczywiście, jakie ładne miasto, o nadmuchiwane, Heinz sam zrobiłeś ten model? Dundersztyc: Bo miałem dobrą dętkę. Charlene: Przynajmniej się nie rozleciał, pamiętasz jak zamontowałeś w domu system nakrywania talerzy? Dundersztyc: Ciężko zapomnieć, bo ciągle mi o tym przypominasz. Vanessa: Ale, ale, ale... Charlene: A, chodźmy Vanesso, za długo przybywałaś dzisiaj na słońcu. Norm: Kto chciałby pobawić się klockami? Dundersztyc: Nie mam ochoty cię oglądać, więc wolałbym w chowanego. Norm: Auć. (W ogródku) (Pepe wzdycha, szybko biegnie w kierunku sekretnego przejścia, ale uderza w dom i dostał wibracji. Idzie w kierunku Fineasza, Ferba i Izabeli. Przypadkowo włącza autodestrukcję i wynalazek znika.) Ferb: I dlatego jestem przeciwny umieszczaniu tak dużego przycisku autodestrukcji. (Pepe kicha.) Fineasz: Na zdrowie, Pepe dziobaku. (W kryjówce Pepe) Monogram: Miał, miał, miał, moje serce bije Czicki-czicki-czoo-wa i nie przestanie bić (Carl dołącza) Gitchee-gitchee-kość znaczy serca dość. Monogram: Wolałbym śpiewać sam. Carl: Przepraszam. Monogram: Ćwiczę solo. Fineasz: I co myślisz o pierwszej tęczy w życiu? Izabela: Bardzo ładna, ale to nie była moja pierwsza tęcza. Fineasz: Mówiłaś, że nigdy wcześniej jej nie widziałaś. Izabela: Nie, nie, nigdy nie widziałam jednorożca. Fineasz: Ooo, to zmienia postać rzeczy. Ej Ferb, wiem co będziemy jutro robić. (Warkot Pepe ) Fineasz: Pepe, zapomniałem, dzień już się skończył, już nie musisz tego nosić, naciesz się wolnością. (Na promie) Dundersztyc: 8, 9, 10, gotowy czy nie, zaczynam szukać, co? Nie, nie, nie, to zabawa w chowanego, ty się chowasz, a ja szukam, nie mogę szukać skoro się nie chowasz, no idź już schowaj się gdzieś, tępoto żelazna, idź, idź, idź!Dobrze, spróbujmy jeszcze raz. 1, 2, 3, 10. I gdzie on może być? Norm: Jestem tutaj! (Dundersztyc zauważa Pepe) Dundersztyc: Ah, jesteś Pepe panie dziobaku. Ej Norm, zobacz kto wreszcie się pojawił. (Pauza) (W pralni) Vanessa/Fretka: Ej. (napisy końcowe) Każdy dom jest jak maszt Flagę zdobi moja twarz Oto moje miasto pośród wód Z dala od ulicznych kwest głupiego brata mojej ex więc panuje tutaj pełen luz Wiwat Doofania! Dundersztyc: Moim zdaniem, nadal się za wcześnie kończy. Kategoria:Scenariusze Kategoria:Scenariusze sezonu 1